Blake Roderick
Blake Roderick 'is an Australian professional wrestler. He appears in Down Under Wrestling, where he is the current Massacre Champion. Roderick rose to prominence swiftly in DUW, under the guidance of Adam McIntyre. Professional wrestling 'Down Under Wrestling 'Debut, alliance with Adam McIntyre (2012)' Roderick made his professional wrestling debut in Down Under Wrestling, on the company's anniversary show on October 31, 2012. He interfered in the World Heavyweight Championship match between Adam McIntyre and Tony Flow, Powerbombing Flow to assist McIntyre in retaining his title. At the following DUW show, he made his in-ring debut against Flow; a match he won with relative ease. At the Season's Beatings special event, Roderick and McIntyre became Tag Team Champions when they defeated Colton Slater and Bob Van Dam. Roderick interfered in the main event Ladder Match later that night, attacking Heath and Taylor Williams. Due to the controversy surrounding the finish of the match, DUW Owner Austin Henderson announced that Heath, Taylor, McIntyre and Roderick would compete in an Elimination Match for the vacant World Heavyweight Title. Roderick eliminated Taylor from the match, but was eliminated by Heath following a low blow and an Afterlife -- unknown to Roderick at the time, McIntyre was in a position to rescue his ally, but opted not to. Roderick ignored the referee's demands to leave the ring, and viciously clotheslined Heath, which eventually led to McIntyre regaining the title. 'Face turn, World Heavyweight Champion (2013)' As McIntyre, Missy Chick and Roderick celebrated McIntyre's recent title win in the ring, Heath Williams appeared on the ramp and tried to convince Roderick that McIntyre allowed him to be eliminated. Although Roderick appeared angry at first, he decided to believe McIntyre's claims that he simply wasn't in a position to do so. Later that night, during a Tag Team Title defense, video footage of the Elimination Match showed on the screen, providing evidence that McIntyre did in fact allow Roderick to get pinned. Frustrated, Roderick left the ring as Jaydyn Pick rolled up McIntyre to win the Tag Team Titles for himself and Pierce Prourne. At the following show, McIntyre angrily confronted Roderick regarding his decision to abandon him. Roderick apologised for his actions, and assured McIntyre that he'd have his back in his World Heavyweight Title defense against Heath Williams later that night. Roderick mowed down Beck Wade in near-record time, and made good on his promise to assist McIntyre, driving Williams to the mat with a Powerbomb. After retaining his title, McIntyre praised Roderick for making the right choice; however, Roderick revealed that the only reason he helped McIntyre retain the title was because he intended to take it from him. Roderick would go on to defeat McIntyre and become the World Heavyweight Champion at the next event. Approaching their rematch, Missy Chick attempted to seduce Roderick and convince him to drop the title willingly back to McIntyre. Roderick declined, stating that he wanted nothing more than to Powerbomb McIntyre once again. Roderick successfully retained the championship against McIntyre in their rematch. Championships and accomplishments *'Down Under Wrestling' **DUW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **DUW Tag Team Championship (1 time) -- with Adam McIntyre **DUW Massacre Championship (2 times, current) Category:Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Australian characters Category:Australian Wrestlers Category:Characters from Australia Category:Down Under Wrestling Category:DUW World Heavyweight Champions Category:DUW Tag Team Champions Category:DUW Massacre Champions Category:2012 Category:2013